


Simple Humano

by Amaikurai



Series: Reto drabble 2018 Multifandom [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Castiel Humano, Frustración, Frustration, Human Castiel, M/M, Sadness, Tristeza, True Love, no happy ending, sin final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: El peligro era parte de su vida, no había escape del destino. Pero en ese momento no odio más ser un simple humano. Destiel. #Retodrabble #Dia6:Angst.





	Simple Humano

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarando que este fic se encuentra en algún punto después del 09x06, supongo.

Castiel se había acostumbrado relativamente bien al hecho de no tener su gracia angelical ni sus alas, además de tener a cielo en su contra. Después de haber sido mandado a irse lejos de los hermanos Winchester, por petición de Dean, pudo conseguir un trabajo decente. 

Y ahí estaba, el ex ángel del señor arreglando la máquina de bebidas congeladas. Todo por culpa de unos adolescentes que decidieron probar todos y cada uno de los sabores, rompiendo la capacidad de la máquina de servir cada sabor. Ahora tenía en el piso varios litros de hielo raspado y líquidos de diferentes sabores que pasaría limpiando la siguiente hora. Suspiró deseando tener una ayuda extra. Pero bueno, no podía quejarse, ya que ese empleo era lo único que tenía para sobrevivir por su cuenta. 

Su vida en la Tierra desde que había salvado a Dean de la perdición en el infierno le había mostrado lo interesantes que podrían ser los humanos, sobretodo por su valentía y libre albedrío. Ellos eran tan simples y al mismo tiempo tan complicado. Incluso ahora siendo un humano había muchas cosas que le parecían de los más extrañas e innecesarias, mucho menos quería hablar de todos esas emociones que experimentó el primer día. Aquello había sido un golpe mental que lo había dejado conmocionado y confundido por días. 

Sin embargo, ya se había adaptado a ellos. La prueba más clara fue que evitó enfurecerse cuando vio al grupo de adolescentes romper la máquina y echar a correr, aún después que les había advertido que eso no era una buena idea. Por lo que sorprendido de sus habilidades humanas en autocontrol, tuvo la capacidad de mantener la calma.

Por esa razón, se encontraba en la mitad de la limpieza cuando escuchó que un cliente ingresaba. Interrumpido en su labor, regreso a la caja registradora atendiendo a la mujer.

—Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto. 

En cuanto ella salió, Castiel volvió a su tarea actual, pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta del establecimiento volvió a abrirse. Esperando encontrarse con otro cliente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a saludar a quien sea que hubiera llegado, mas no esperaba encontrarse con un rostro familiar y una sonrisa que envió una descarga inusual por su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Cas?

—¡Dean! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías cuidando de Sam. 

Por su parte Dean silbó sorprendido.

—Vaya si eso es un gran desastre—comentó Dean acercándose a Castiel, para terminar recargándose en un anaquel. 

—Creí que estabas ocupado.

—Lo estaba, pero estoy consciente de que Sam puede cuidarse solo por unas horas—replicó tomando una bolsa de frituras antes de hacer una mueca y regresar al estante— ¿Papas fritas sabor capuchino? ¿Qué pasa con esta gente, hombre?—.Castiel rió levemente—. Vine a hacerte una rápida visita, ya sabes, para ver cómo le va a mi amigo ahora que es humano.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Dean, pero cómo puedes estoy bien. Y justo en estos momentos estoy en mitad de una labor. Puedes regresar al búnker.

—Mmmh, si lo noté—respondió pensativo—. Además Sam me ha pedido también que venga ver como estabas…

Oh, eso tenía más sentido. Sin duda alguna ese sentimiento que sintió fue algo que reconoció como decepción. ¿Por qué creyó que Dean vendría a verle voluntariamente? 

—Puedes decirle a Sam que me encuentro en perfecto estado—. Aquello había sonado más rudo de lo que quiso y sería ridículo si Dean no lo notase. Por lo que se regañó internamente por no poder ocultar su molestia.

—Oye, Cas, ¿por qué no tomas un descanso?—. Probablemente el cazador notó su mirada confusa porque inmediatamente continuo—. ¿Que tal si te escapas un rato? Vayamos a comer cerca de aquí, yo invito.

—No lo sé, Dean, mi jefa me ha pedido que también tome su turno esta noche…

Eso y que aún se sentía frustrado por el hecho de que Dean lo visitaba porque se lo pidieron. Aunque estaría mintiendo si rechazara la oferta.

—Vamos, Cas, debes divertirte también. Le dices que hubo un incidente con la máquina de bebidas y listo. Y mira, no tienes que mentir siendo que eso pasó.

Castiel lo pensó unos segundos, dudando en aceptar la invitación. Por supuesto que cerrar sin el permiso de la supervisora le iba a traer muchos problemas, pero tenía razón, podría simplemente dar sus razones y esperar que ella entendiera. Tal vez le diría que fue a conseguir más suministros para limpiar. Vio a Dean esperando por su respuesta, con su sonrisa confiada y sus ojos brillantes; sin poder evitarlo pasó su lengua por sus labios preparándose para responder. 

—Está bien.

—Asi se habla, amigo. Iré por mi bebé y te esperare afuera.

Y con un palmada amistosa, se dispuso a salir del local. No sin detenerse en la puerta, volteando a ver a su amigo señaló el cartel que decía abierto y lo giró para mostrar el lado de “Cerrado” al frente. Dean alzó los pulgares en muestra de aprobación con una gran sonrisa y Castiel no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por ello. Una vez solo, Castiel observó el desastre a su alrededor e iba a suspirar cuando recordó el consejo de Dean, en su lugar una sonrisa surcó sus labios y caminó hacia el cuarto de empleados. 

Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dándose paso entre cajas y una banca de metal que servía de lugar de descanso. Se quitó su chaleco de empleado y lo metió en el casillero. Sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, ¿sería por la culpa de irse sin permiso o porque estaba cerca Dean? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero creía que era algo a lo que fácilmente podría adaptarse. Arregló rápidamente su cabello y limpio como pudo el dulce de los zapatos. Sin embargo, no había visto la caja a sus espaldas por lo que cayó de sentón al mismo tiempo que empujo la pesada banca de metal cuando quiso sostenerse de algo. Si hubiera sido un ángel eso no habría sido más que una pequeña molestia física, pero como humano la caída había dolido más de lo usual. Inconscientemente lanzó un quejido cuandos se levantó, pero eso no impidió que volviera a acomodar todo en su lugar aún por más pesado que fuese. Suficientes problemas tenía con cerrar sin permiso como para que lo culparan de ese desorden.

Contento con el resultado, salió por la puerta deseoso de hablar con Dean. Aún si le había parecido extraño el hecho de le haya pedido mantenerlo alejado del búnker, tenía razón en ello. Castiel ahora era el más buscado y con Sam curándose no iba a ser fácil detener a las amenazas que quisieran llevarse a ex angel, en caso de que fuesen atacados. Tampoco fuese como si pudiera estar mucho tiempo con Dean, ya que cada vez que estaban juntos sus emociones se volvían turbias y confusas, siendo todo un misterio para Castiel, ya que no había pasado eso antes. Tal vez y tenía una enfermedad emocional contagiosa o algo parecido. Por lo que alejarse de los hermanos Winchester había sido, en sí, una protección para ellos.

No obstante, ésta vez se permitió dar un paseo con Dean e ignorar la confusión que traían consigo los sentimientos humanos, disfrutando una vez más de su compañía. Porque aun cuando había aceptado marcharse del búnker por el bien de los tres, eso no quería decir que no hubiese querido quedarse a su lado más tiempo. Aún en esas noches de soledad de esa pequeña habitación que servía como refugio, podía sentir un vacío en su pecho que no le permitía dormir, llenando su mente de extraños pensamientos. Todos y cada uno de ellos sobre Dean. Por lo que mientras no resolviera ese extraño caso personal seguiría sin volver al búnker. 

Antes de salir revisó que todo estuviera asegurado. Cuando estuvo convencido salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola con llave. Sentía la emoción aclarar sus sentidos por hacer algo que se suponía que no debería hacer, ¿era así cómo se sentía rebelarse? Porque siendo un ángel no había experimentado ese sentimiento. Pero qué más daba, solo sería por un par de horas cuando mucho. 

Sin embargo, los murmullos de las persona y los gritos de alguien captaron su atención, por lo que girándose para descubrir que había causado tal barullo deseo no haberlo hecho. A unos metros del lugar yacía el preciado Impala de Dean y a su lado un grupo de personas observaban horrorizados cierto punto exacto. Castiel no lo dudo más y corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos.

—¡Dean!

Y rezó, rezó a su padre por que Dean estuviera bien y solo estuviera herido. Pero la escena que vio ante sus ojos sería una de las pesadillas más recurrentes que tendría en el futuro. Recargado sobre el auto con los ojos abiertos y su boca manchada por una línea de sangre que recorría hasta manchar su camisa, yacía Dean Winchester. 

—¡Dean!—volvió a llamar, sabiendo que no sería escuchado. Sin importarle nada más llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, deseando encontrar algún pulso, aún si fuese el más débil—. ¡Dean! ¡Dean…!—para este punto no se había dado cuenta de cómo había paso; lágrimas salían incontrolablemente de sus ojos y su voz se rompía con cada sollozo. Eso no podía estar pasando, simplemente se negaba a aceptar que eso estaba ocurriendo. 

De la nada unos brazos intentaron alejarlo, mas forcejeó para liberarse, negándose a soltar  a Dean intentando cubrir la herida en su pecho para detener la hemorragia. Escuchó que las órdenes sobre alejarse, ignorandolos completamente. Dean lo necesitaba, necesitaba curarlo, necesitaba estar a su lado, necesitaba salvarlo. Y esos extraños estaban impidiéndoselo.

Continuó llamando a Dean muchas veces más, pero nunca respondió. Al final, había perdido la batalla y unos hombres se llevaron el cuerpo de su compañero, mientras él permaneció inmóvil observando el lugar donde yacía una mancha de sangre, la prueba clara de que lo que había pasado era real. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que justamente cuando Castiel no podía hacer nada? 

Sintió  el toque en su hombro y giró su cabeza como acto reflejo, encontrándose con un para médico.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero nada lo estaba, Castiel no había sido más que un inútil que cometía error tras error y terminaba causando más daño. Sino hubiera confiado en Megatron, quizás aún conservaría su gracia y podría haber salvado a Dean. Si fuera un ángel podría haber protegido a Dean de ser asesinado a sangre fría por ese maldito ladrón. 

No podía hacer nada, sobretodo que ahora era un inservible y simple humano.

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre de mi nene. Me duele hacerlo sufrir, pero es que no puedo evitarlo ;;
> 
> Aún asi, esto ocurrió porque pensé en que sería más triste si Dean muriera, no por su trabajo, pero por algo ocurrido en la vida cotidiana. Recuerdos del 03x11 vienen a mi mente... 
> 
> Uff este es el drabble más largo de los hasta ahora publicados, es basicamente un OS. LOL
> 
> En fin, creo que mañana no habrá publicación del drabble hasta el martes UwU  
> Gracias por leer, ¡saludos!


End file.
